


Velvet And Iron

by NeoQwerty



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Program Sex, Reploid Headcanons in End Notes, Robot Sex, X (Rockman) Is A Dom, Zero (Rockman) Is A Sub, Zero is Trans in this (blank/genderless to male), ridiculously human robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoQwerty/pseuds/NeoQwerty
Summary: X treats himself and Zero to a little bit of stress relief.His warbot looks beautiful in surrender, and even prettier in overload.
Relationships: X/Zero (Rockman)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 6





	Velvet And Iron

Zero always has a way to draw attention, positive and negative alike, and inspire a variety of feelings. It's rare that he leaves someone indifferent, even when he's meaning to be unobtrusive. It's the case in this situation, too, a striking picture that only X gets to enjoy.

Zero's arms are locked together and secured to the wall by his own hexacuffs, magnetically locked in place over the armor, and his knees are parted, legs spread, with his hips canted at an awkward angle by his bulky boots. The only armor piece that's off currently is his pelvic armor, revealing interlocking plates and his color-matching body augmentations. He's hard and aching, and from the shining-wet patches spread down the insides of his plated thighs, X could probably just slide right inside him without problem. Zero's eyes are a pale, static-filled blue, unseeing, and his head crystal flashes in steady, constant cycles.

It might have been cruel to do this, if not for the fact they've tested Zero's systems thoroughly for consequences of those strange pseudo-loops, and it's all perfectly safe. Zero's long since adjusted to the cyclical loops of pleasure feeding back into themselves and the noise filling his brain from senses to motor control, and he's now able to just relax and surrender as long as his X-tracker still recognizes X's proximity.

X finally moves within reach of Zero, raising a soft hand to the warbot's face, fingers sliding under Zero's cheek-guard, thumb tracing a lax mouth that opens at the pressure with a moan only heard over X's private radio.

[Enjoying yourself?]

Zero's answer isn't exactly verbal, more of an action; a coy tilt of his head into the hand against his face, before he blindly pulls X's thumb into his mouth, the flat of his tongue tracing the pad of X's digit. He makes a content, affirmative sound, and X slowly draws his hand away, taking off casual clothes before taking Zero's face between his hands again.

[Open your mouth.]

Despite being sightless, Zero's eyes still turn toward him, gazing up in a very accurate guess, and his lids lower, gazing up through thick lashes as he complies, waiting for X to guide him to his goal.

[ _X._ ] His voice is breathless in X's systems, blanketed with a faint hiss of static that his crystal generates, and when X begins a slow thrust into Zero's mouth, he pulls a moan like Zero's the one with a beautiful partner going down on him. X rewards him by moving a hand to the top of Zero's helmet, stroking one of the tetrahedron's edges, and watches as the warbot trembles from fingertips to his toes.

X doesn't think he's ever going to tire of Zero, of giving and taking like this, and of the amount of trust involved in a surrender this complete. It's as arousing as the visuals and the sensations Zero's currently giving him, and there's some days he fears he might drown in all of this and fall apart without.

[Good, I'm... almost there...!]

A wrecked, greedy noise answers him, encouraging, and Zero works him even more eagerly, with small, desperate noises of encouragement, until he comes with a sharp thrust and arch, mouth opening on a soundless moan. It's matched over radio with Zero's cry, satisfaction and plea mixed into a garbled dual-sound as he swallows.

X taps the cuffs, and with a shimmer they click apart and open, freeing Zero's shaking hands and letting him run them over X's sides and gently slide one between X's legs as X lowers himself to his knees too. He slowly pushes on Zero, coaxing him to lie on his back on the floor, long blond strands spilling everywhere under him since Zero's out of combat mode, pliant and willingly disarming every single one of his weapons.

This particular position is something X's been thinking of for a while, Zero squirming and stretched out under him, crystal flashing and face full of nothing but pleasure and trust and love. X reluctantly shoos Zero's hand away so he can take him in, relishing in the sharp vibration of an aborted thrust on Zero's part, servomotors deep in the warbot's frame locking and then unlocking.

X leans down, pulling Zero's head forward, kissing his partner and tasting himself as their tongues slide together. He runs his whole palm over Zero's crystal, and the blond flows into motion, desperate but knowing how to avoid hurting X as he chases overload.

[Tell me when, Zero.]

Zero makes a sound of distracted acknowledgement, raising one hand up to curl into X's soft, tousled hair, like to hold him in the kiss, like that's the most important part happening. His other hand eventually finds its way to the small of X's back, nailless fingers pressing into his synthetic flesh enough to leave small red pressure marks, until he manages words through the moans and gasps over X's radio.

[Now, X, right now...!]

X lowers his firewalls so Zero can slip inside, and the powerful surge of data floods his systems and sends a red filter on his HUD, threading bright and cool and elated in his empathy buffers and twining around his own pleasure, doubling the intensity of his input and pulling him into a shared climax, riding on the receding wave of Zero's code.

Their satisfaction bounces back and forth, love traded lazily at the same rhythm as their post-sex kisses, and X lies bonelessly against Zero's warm if rather hard frame, soaking up the soft vibrations of Zero's cooling systems working overtime for a few minutes, before he pushes at Zero's abdominal plating.

[Shower, then the recharger?]

[Yes. I love you, but your armor is digging into my ribs.]

Zero huffs good-naturedly, before helping X up and rising in one smooth motion, setting a hand on X's side to help steady his pleasure-loose joints. Unlike X, Zero doesn't suffer from that particular design quirk, so he tends to hover a bit afterward. Not that X doesn't like the extra cuddles his partner drags him into with the excuse of supporting him. And Zero seems to get a large amount of enjoyment from X's more humanlike quirks and interactions involving them, the same way X enjoys it when it's his turn to take care of Zero.

As X steps away from Zero to enter the shower, the warbot drops a small open-mouthed kiss at the back of his neck, a tiny rake of fangs on the artificial skin, right over his spinal strut and the motor control wiring.

"I love you too."

It's one of Zero's weird quirks, something that could be a serious threat, but X has learned to parse as "you can trust me to know all your weakpoints and not use them". (Sometimes, Zero's programming rears up and X has to do a bit of translation from 'world-dominating warbot' into English. He'd like to think he's better at it now than he was earlier on in their relationship.)

X turns around and takes Zero's face in his hands, then, on a whim, he gives Zero a light bite right over the largest cable of his neck. He feels Zero take a sharp breath and go shock-still, and sheepishly pulls back, looking at his expression.

He has enough time to parse the wide eyes and the giddy look brightening Zero's face, before he's pulled into a laughing kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon notes:
> 
> X has a body designed to emulate humanity as closely as possible, with hidden combat capacities in it. His armor is made to enhance the combat capabilities of his base body and give him several enhancements, much like Rock and the Megaman armor.
> 
> Zero was built as a warbot, so he has no pleasure nerve endings and his pain receptors are more detailed damage sensors. His original ability to feel pleasure relies on a sensory processor glitch that occurs with his photo-data transceiver; his head crystal can send and receive data as pulses of light on specific invisible frequencies, and an oversight makes him misinterpret electrical impulses on the crystal's surface as 'compatible data' that gets dumped into a parser and then enters a stable "reward feedback" loop.
> 
> X designed a prosthetic robot dick that sends reward feedback inputs into Zero's systems as a workaround when Zero decided he wanted to modify his body away from its original genderless warbot design to be a bit more compatible with X's. (So I guess X is the first robot to perform what's technically bottom surgery and Zero's the first warbot to get reassigned to male.)
> 
> Zero can only get off by delivering a viral payload and piggybacking off of the "host" Reploid's empathy circuit and sensory center while it's being taken over. Normally, that would create a "zombie" Reploid that's infected with Zero's original Virus strain, but X's design is specifically immune to the infection to the point where it just feels good because it's Zero's code crawling up in his brain.


End file.
